Espeon
| textcolor=black |name=Espeon |jname=(エーフィ Eifi) |ndex=196 |evofrom=Eevee |evointo=None |gen=Generation II |pronun= ES-pee-on |hp=65 |atk=65 |def=60 |satk=130 |sdef=95 |spd=110 |total=525 |species=Sun Pokémon |type= |height=2'11" |weight=58.4 lbs. |ability=Synchronize Magic Bounce (Dream World) |color='Purple' |gender=12.5% ♀/ 87.5% ♂ }} Espeon (Japanese: エーフィ Eifi) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation II. Appearance Espeon are a feline-like Pokémon with light purple colored fur. A red jewel rests on its head, and glows whenever Espeon uses its psychic abilities, Espeon are also able to use the fine hairs that cover its body to predict the future as well as its opponent's next move. It has a slender tail tapering into two ends. Special abilities Espeon use the fine hairs on their pelts to sense air currents and predict their opponent's next move as well as the weather. Espeon have very high Special Attack and Speed stats. However, all of the other stats are near average. Overall, Espeon is a good choice for some trainers. Evolution Espeon is one of the seven evolved forms of Eevee. Eevee evolves into Espeon with Happiness during the day-time. In Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness, Eevee can also evolve into Espeon by friendship in daytime. Appearances In the anime * Espeon made its first debut in the anime under the ownership of Sakura in Espeon Not Included * Espeon played a minor role in the movie, Pokémon Heroes under the ownership of Annie. * Espeon was quickly seen in the episode The Saffron Con under the ownership of Lilian. * Anabel's final Pokémon in her rematch against Ash in Second Time's the Charm was her Espeon, who battled against Ash's Pikachu. This Espeon had the move Zap Cannon, a move that it normally cannot learn from the 3rd generation onwards. * Espeon had a small cameo in the beginning of Giratina and the Sky Warrior with the other evolutions of Eevee. * Other than the appearances already mentioned, Espeon has been seen under the care of an unnamed trainer during contests and in the Kanto Grand Festival. In the manga Red has an Espeon named Vee. Game info Game locations |pokemon = Espeon |goldsilver = Evolve Eevee |gsrarity = None |crystal = Evolve Eevee |crarity = None |rubysapphire = Trade |rsrarity = None |emerald = Trade |erarity = None |fireredleafgreen = Trade |frlgrarity = None |diamondpearl = Evolve Eevee |dprarity = None |platinum = Evolve Eevee |ptrarity = None |heartgoldsoulsilver = Evolve Eevee |hgssrarity = None |blackwhite = Trade |bwrarity = None |black2white2 = Evolve Eevee |b2w2rarity = None }} Side game locations | Pokemon=Espeon| Channel=Mt. Snowfall| Trozei=Secret Storage 20 Mr. Who's Den| PMD1=Marine Resort (B1F-B18F) Shimmer Hill (1F-17F)| Ranger1=Fiore Temple| Ranger2=Hippowdon Temple }} Pokédex entries | txtcolor=| name=Espeon| gold=It uses the fine hair that covers its body to sense air currents and predict its enemy's actions.| silver=By reading air currents, it can predict things such as the weather or its foe's next move.| crystal=The tip of its forked tail quivers when it is predicting its opponent's next move.| ruby=Espeon is extremely loyal to any trainer it considers to be worthy. It is said that this Pokémon developed its precognitive powers to protect its trainer from harm.| sapphire=Espeon is extremely loyal to any trainer it considers to be worthy. It is said that this Pokémon developed its precognitive powers to protect its trainer from harm.| emerald=An Espeon is extremely loyal to any trainer it considers to be worthy. It is said to have developed precognitive powers to protect its trainer from harm.| firered=By reading air currents, it can predict things such as the weather or its foe's next move.| leafgreen=It uses the fine hair that covers its body to sense air currents and predict its enemy's actions.| diamond=Its fur has the look and feel of velvet. The orb on its forehead glows when it uses psycho-power.| pearl=Its fur has the look and feel of velvet. The orb on its forehead glows when it uses psycho-power.| platinum=Its fur is so sensitive, it can sense minute shifts in the air and predict the weather.| heartgold=It uses the fine hair that covers its body to sense air currents and predict its enemy's actions.| soulsilver=By reading air currents, it can predict things such as the weather or its foe's next move.| black=Its fur is so sensitive, it can sense minute shifts in the air and predict the weather.| white=Its fur is so sensitive, it can sense minute shifts in the air and predict the weather.| black 2=Its fur is so sensitive, it can sense minute shifts in the air and predict the weather.| white 2=Its fur is so sensitive, it can sense minute shifts in the air and predict the weather.| }} Learnset Generation II Generation III Generation IV Generation V }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} }} Trivia *Espeopn's name may be derived from ESP (Exrasensory perception), casually referred to as Sixth Sense, which is a psychic ability. *Espeon can learn Zap Cannon in Generation II. Strangely it can't learn other weaker Electric type moves, Electric Hidden Power not included. *Espeon, Sunflora and Volcarona have the same species. All of them are Sun Pokémon. *Espeon and Mewtwo are similar. Both are cat like, Psychic Type, and regular form is purple and shiny form is green. *Out of all the Eevee evolutions, Espeon is the only one that isn't mainly two different colors. For example, Flareon is orange and white, Eevee is brown and white, Jolteon is yellow and white, Glaceon and Vaporeon (if you don't count the white part around its neck) are light blue and dark blue, and Umbreon is yellow and black while Espeon is only a light purple/pink. **However, if you count the color of its jewel, it is a mix of purple and red. *Espeon and Umbreon are the most catlike of all of Eevee's evolutions. Besides having catlike appearances, the fact they must gain total trust in their trainer to evolve is another catlike quality. Real cats are solitary, and must treat them with respect for them to trust you. *Espeon's gem on its forehead can see what's going on. *In Generation II, Red used an Espeon, but was later replaced by Lapras in Generation IV. *Espeon looks similar to Blaze the Cat from the Sonic series, with the red gem on the forehead and cat-like face. *Espeon is somewhat similar to Persian, as they are both catlike, first-evolution Pokemon with jewels on their foreheads. Origins It could most likely be based on a Nekomata, a two-tailed cat of Japanese mythology that holds a variety of psychic powers, which may include the ability to foresee the future or enter someone's dreams. Nekomata also has two tails, like Espeon. Name origin Its name is derived from ESP (Extrasensory Perception), which is the ability to see the future and eon, as is followed by every evolution of Eevee. ko:에브이 (포켓몬) Category:Eeveelution Category:Evolved Pokémon Category:Single Type Pokémon Category:Body style 08 Pokémon Category:Ground group Pokémon Category:Pokémon with a gender ratio of seven males to one female Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Stage 1 Pokémon